Made for Each Other
by khal-blaine
Summary: "He would claim Kurt Hummel as his own, and tonight he would reinforce his Dominance and seal their futures together by taking the boy's virginity." - Klaine AU. Originally written as a fill for the GKM. - * Sequel: "Our Place in the World" *
1. Chapter 1: Blaine

**Warnings:** Slash AU, D/s, TPE, BDSM, unprotected anal sex, arranged relationship, possible dub-con.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "He would claim Kurt Hummel as his own, and tonight he would reinforce his Dominance and seal their futures together by taking the boy's virginity."  
>(Originally posted on my LiveJournal as a fill written for the Glee Kink Meme. Visit blainestan . livejournal . com for a link to the full prompt.)<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson had spent the last half hour skimming through a textbook. Along with math, science, language arts, and other basic subjects, one of the core classes every student was required to take (and required to pass) in order to graduate from Dalton Academy for Boys doubled as sex education and what Dalton called the "Responsible Dominance Course," usually shortened to RDC. In RDC, students were taught the basic principles of owning and humanely caring for a sub. The generic course was designed to share the necessary information in a vague enough way that each young Dominant could use and apply the knowledge, no matter what lifestyle or kinks they may enjoy.<p>

Flipping through the pages, the 18-year-old paused on Chapter Three, "Making the Bond." Paragraph after paragraph of black text spelled out different ways of approaching one's first night spent with their chosen sub. There were a few graphs of statistics, and several lists of quick tips to make everything go smoothly for both individuals involved. With a groan, Blaine rolled onto his back, abandoning the textbook beside him.

Blaine exhaled loudly. The air passing through his nostrils filled the quiet room with a nervous sound. He shouldn't be this anxious. This happened every day. Blaine would even venture to guess every few minutes, somewhere around the world, a ceremony was taking place. It was the natural order of things, and Blaine had known about it from an early age. But nothing he'd ever been told by his parents or read in the RDC textbook could fully prepare him for the weight of knowing that in a few short hours, he'd be claiming his own sub.

This day had been long approaching. The agreement had been made before Blaine was old enough to even know how the world worked. A friend of Blaine's father had a son. Kurt Hummel was the boy's name. The sub was a few months older, but the arrangement had been made as soon as Blaine was born and his tests results arrived bearing the words "Dominant" and "homosexual." From the time they were toddlers, Blaine and Kurt were destined to be bonded to each other and no one else. When his parents had finally told him of the arrangement, Blaine had been furious. It wasn't unheard of for Dom and sub pairings to be planned from early childhood, but Blaine was still frustrated by it. What gave anyone the right to take away his chance to find his own sub, to dictate such a huge part of his life?

Even now, after he'd had years to adjust to his arranged future, Blaine was still upset by the lack of choice he'd had in the matter. He'd only met Kurt a few times when they were kids, the last time being over eight years ago. From what Blaine remembered of their brief encounters, Kurt had been quite shy and reserved. Even when they were both young enough to be clueless of the true meaning behind their Dominant and submissive urges, Blaine's playmate had been naturally subordinate, always letting Blaine choose what game they would play, or what toys they would pull out of Kurt's closet.

Blaine had missed out on the excitement that all of his friends at Dalton shared. He would always feel a little jealous of the wonder they had at an unknown future full of possibilities. They woke up each morning not knowing if it would be the day they found the perfect sub. Blaine had gone through puberty with raging hormones, desperate to exercise his developing Dominance, all the while knowing that he didn't have the same opportunity to look forward to his own search for a partner. The decision had been made for him. As a Dom, the very idea that someone could control _him_, especially in something so important as bonding with a sub, revolted him on pure instinct.

He felt a little anger when he thought of the boy he was due to bond with later that evening. If Kurt wasn't in the picture, Blaine would have the freedom of making his own choice. If Kurt wasn't so vulnerable that he'd been holed up in his house for years to prevent a forced claiming, Blaine wouldn't be the one forced to bond with a sub he hardly knew.

Sighing in frustration, Blaine got up from the bed and paced across the floor of his bedroom, pressing the heels of his hands against his closed eyes. Anger was the very last thing he should be feeling right now. The anxiety was okay, probably to be expected before any event as life changing as the one he was about to have, but anger was completely uncalled for, especially when that anger was directed at Kurt. He glanced down at his watch. Two hours. In two hours, he would be making promises to care for this boy for the rest of his days. He would promise fair treatment, protection, safety, control, and the proper amount of respect every person deserved, regardless of their status. The anger definitely had to go.

"Get your head out of your ass, Anderson," he hissed at himself, "This is not the time to start screwing things up. How do you expect to be able to control him if you can't even get a grip on yourself?" He took a deep breath, crossing the room to his dresser. Blaine ran his fingertips across the small box he'd placed there last night. A welcome, calm feeling settled over him as he traced patterns on the smooth wood, and a smile pulled at the corner of his lips.

Would he have preferred having his own choice, rather than the arranged bonding? Of course. But this was his reality. In—he glanced at his watch again—an hour and fifty-seven minutes, Blaine would be exposing himself, in more ways than one, to a boy that would be part of his life for the rest of the foreseeable future. He needed to focus. This was the day every Dominant was born to look forward to. This was the day he'd been preparing for his entire life. This was the day Blaine Anderson would finally create one of the bonds that held their society together. He would claim Kurt Hummel as his own, and tonight he would reinforce his Dominance and seal their futures together by taking the boy's virginity.


	2. Chapter 2: Kurt

**A/N:** This story will jump back and forth from Kurt and Blaine's perspectives. How is Kurt handling the impending ceremony?

* * *

><p>Kurt was curled up on his bed. Rather, he was curled up on the bed that had been brought down to the basement-turned-bedroom earlier in the week. It was at least twice as large as the one he'd slept on throughout his teenage years. The pillows were softer. The springs of the mattress didn't squeak at all. The immaculately clean blankets and sheets were a deep black, so dark that Kurt felt like he could be swallowed up at any moment. In truth, it was more comfortable than his old bed, but while he lay there, Kurt took no real comfort in the soft fabrics. There was only one reason why Kurt would need a bed this large—he wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight. He didn't know if he would actually be <em>sleeping <em>at all. He glanced up at the too-sturdy headboard where a series of metal buckles were sticking out of the wood, ready to be locked into place and strong enough to hold an immense weight, no matter how hard they were pulled on. An uncomfortable chill settled over him.

It wasn't that he was _scared. _Kurt knew this day would come from the moment his dad had sat him down and explained everything—why he hardly ever went outside, why he didn't go to school with everyone else his age, why he always felt so unsure and anxious about everything. He was a _submissive. _Kurt would never forget the first time Burt had used that term to label him. He'd looked it up in the dictionary later that day, skipping over the first definition, (_"one who is bonded, or destined to be bonded to a Dominant in lifelong servitude."_) to read the literal meaning of the word: _"tending towards, or indicating submission, humility, or servility."_

Burt had explained it all to him. Kurt had spent the majority of his life in this his house and in this very room, only ever venturing out once a month over the past few years to meet in a highly secured facility where other unclaimed subs, usually teens like himself, came to be educated about their role in society. He'd been very privileged to have that education—on the whole, most people found it unnecessary for subs to be aware of the reasons behind it all. It was more important that subs knew their place, not why they were in that place. To most of the world, submissives were seen as barely human, if even that. Kurt didn't mind being cooped up at home, though. It was all he'd ever known. And it was safe here. The potential danger to an unclaimed sub, especially at his age, wandering around outside was immense. It only took one inhumane Dom to turn a sub's entire life into a horrible hell of existence. Without the protection of the most fundamental and basic human rights, it was nearly impossible for subs to escape cruelty if they were unlucky enough to be claimed by someone who was heartless.

For that reason, Kurt was grateful that the arrangement with the Andersons had been made before he'd been old enough to worry about it. As an unclaimed submissive, every single decision, down to the most trivial thing, was difficult for him to make on his own. Kurt couldn't imagine how he would have handled the stress of the unknown had he gone all these years without the promise of a Dom his father trusted and had personally arranged to bond with his son. Blaine would not be cruel to him. At least, Kurt hoped he wouldn't be…

There was a soft knock on his door, followed by the familiar sound of Burt's footsteps coming down the stairs. Kurt sat up to face him, trying to return the small smile he saw on his father's face. "He'll be here in an hour," Burt said. There was no question of who he was referring to, "Better get ready, kiddo." Kurt swallowed and climbed off the ridiculously large bed, crossing the room to wrap his arms around his father. He knew how hard this was for Burt, even if they both knew Kurt would be taken care of. Burt had done everything required by the agreement—in arranged bondings like this, it was custom for the caretaker of the sub to provide everything necessary for the ceremony; resulting in the new bed, and the ominous wooden chest in the corner of the room that Kurt hadn't found the courage to look into.

"Love you, Dad," Kurt murmured against his shoulder. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to say it. Before the night was over, he would give all of his freedom away (not that he really had any freedom to begin with). His Dom would dictate everything from that point forward, and if he so desired, could take Kurt out of Burt's life forever.

"I love you too, Kurt." His father's arms tightened around him for a brief moment before dropping to his sides. "Now go on and get ready," he said, voice thick, "You need to look your best." Kurt nodded and turned toward the bathroom door on the other side of the room. Burt had always been good at that: eliminating his son's anxiety and indecision by phrasing his words into gentle commands that put Kurt at ease and gave him the guidance he instinctively longed for.

Kurt washed his face first, three times, just to make sure he was thorough. He took a shower, using up twenty minutes of his remaining hour scrubbing down his pale skin and fighting to calm his racing heart. He was so nervous, Kurt could hardly think straight, but there was an air of anticipation beneath it all too. Tonight was the beginning of the rest of his life. He dried himself off with a towel and sat on the tile floor while he rubbed lotion across his body, just enough to soften the skin without leaving it greasy. Kurt ran a comb through his hair and styled it as well as he could without hairspray or gel. When he was satisfied, Kurt quickly pulled his underwear back on and went to his closet.

What was he supposed to wear? Something nice enough for a life-changing ceremony. Something that made him look good. Something that was…easy to take off, that wouldn't be too upsetting to lose on the off chance that it got ruined over the course of the evening ahead. Kurt looked over at the clock on his bedside table. Fifteen minutes. He needed to hurry. Being late for his own ceremony would definitely not be a good first impression.

Finally, Kurt settled on a pair of black jeans—tight enough to accentuate the features he assumed his Dom would be most interested in, but not so tight that removal would be difficult—and a simple button-down navy shirt that brought out the blue of his eyes. He dashed back into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, twice, before he ascended the stairs into the hallway. On his way to the living room, he stopped in the kitchen to take a long drink of water, and with several minutes to spare, Kurt moved to join his dad on the couch. They were both silent, but Burt reached out to take his son's hand, reassuring him with a firm grip.


	3. Chapter 3: Kurt

**A/N:** We'll get back to Blaine's POV for the next chapter... And you'll have to be patient waiting for the smut. It's still several chapters away (but hopefully worth waiting for)... Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang at precisely 8:00 PM, not a moment early, but not a second late. Burt had expected as much—being longtime friends with the Andersons, he knew they stuck religiously to scheduled plans. Apparently they'd passed this habit on to their son. As the sound of the bell spread through the silent house, Kurt felt his muscles his tense. This was all really happening… Not wanting to keep their guests waiting on the porch, Burt rushed to pull his son into one last tight embrace before getting up and going out into the entryway to answer the door.<p>

Kurt shifted anxiously on the couch as muffled voices reached his ear. He recognized the tone of his father's, but there were others in the mix. Clearly, more than one Anderson had come for the ceremony. Kurt weaved his fingers together, wringing his hands as his nervous, shy tendencies threatened to overwhelm him. The sound of the voices grew closer until Burt stepped back into the room, conversing with a man who had to be around the same age. Mr. Anderson, Kurt reasoned. The woman was Mrs. Anderson.

Which meant the curly haired boy who came into view a moment later must be the one. Blaine. That was him. One glance was all Kurt had time for before reality slammed into him like a freight train. He'd known this day would come for years now. He'd thought about it every day…what it would be like to see his future Dom for the first time (as far as Kurt was concerned, their play dates as children didn't count). But no trick of the imagination could ever recreate the hurricane of feelings, thoughts, and buried instincts that rushed to the surface and swam through Kurt's mind as he watched Blaine step into the living room.

Like his parents, Blaine was dressed in semi-formal attire. Black slacks elongated his legs, and the standout color of the maroon dress shirt covering his torso commanded attention. A black skinny tie completed the look, and Kurt had to admit that his future Dom was…well, incredibly handsome. A pair of hazel eyes shifted, meeting Kurt's gaze for the briefest moment before Kurt looked away, too overcome to handle eye contact. The quick turn of his head jolted him out of his almost trancelike state, and he realized that he hadn't heard a word of the current conversation.

"…been pretty anxious, but he'll be fine," Burt was saying.

"Yeah," Mr. Anderson responded, "He'd never admit to it, but I think Blaine's had his fair share of nerves to get over too." Behind the adults, the pair of hazel eyes rolled in annoyance.

"I guess the nerves are to be expected, though. It's a big night for both of them."

"Well, we shouldn't keep them waiting with all our talk, should we?" Mrs. Anderson interjected with a small smile, "I'm sure Blaine's ready to get things started. Right, son?"

"Yes, I am." A few chills danced down his spine at the sound of Blaine's voice. Kurt didn't have to be looking at Blaine to know the hazel eyes were boring into him. He was vaguely aware of movement around him as the adults sat, the Andersons on the rest of the open space on the couch, and Burt in the nearby armchair.

"Kurt." The sound of his voice, Blaine's voice, calling his name. It was ridiculous to think that he'd only been in Blaine's presence for a few minutes. He had never felt so drawn to a person. In the back of his mind, Kurt realized this must be his core submissive instincts at work. "Come here," Blaine's tone was soft, but there was an undeniable air of command that Kurt couldn't ignore. His body was moving before Kurt realized he wanted to obey, and within seconds he was standing in front of Blaine. Kurt noticed that he was a bit taller than the Dom, but Blaine didn't seem fazed at all.

"Will you kneel for me, Kurt?" It was a question, not a command. Surprised, Kurt met Blaine's gaze. For a span of time, they simply stared at each other. Kurt's realization was overwhelming. Blaine wasn't playing a game. He was genuinely asking Kurt if he wanted to go through with this. He was giving him a choice. In that moment, Kurt knew if he shook his head or turned away, Blaine wouldn't fight his decision or force him into anything. At the same time, Kurt knew if he knelt before him, there would be no turning back. It would be an agreement to remove choices from Kurt's life completely. Kurt had one last decision to make. The single gesture of giving Kurt the option to back out, regardless of their parents' agreement, was enough to convince the sub.

"Yes, Sir." Blaine raised an eyebrow at the title Kurt tacked onto his response, a slight grin crossing his face. Kurt shoved away his own shock at how easily the word had fallen from his lips. Slowly, almost reverently, he sank to his knees, keeping his gaze focused on Blaine's face as he did so. The grin widened, and his eyes lit up. Kurt felt a faint stirring in his chest. It felt good to know he was making Blaine happy. This was the right decision.

Blaine grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it closer, sitting less than a foot away. Kurt followed the motion of his hand as Blaine reached out to caress his face. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of his touch press against his cheek. "Gorgeous," Blaine breathed, pulling away to sit up in the chair, looming above him. Kurt felt small beneath his gaze, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Blaine spoke again, maintaining eye contact as he did so, "Kurt, I promise to care for you. I promise you my protection and my guidance. I will give you what you need, and I'll expect your loyalty and obedience in return. When you are deserving, I will reward you. By the same token, you will receive punishment when necessary, but I will never abuse you. Above all, while I provide the control you desire as a sub, I promise to give you the best life, and the most happiness, that I can. From this night forward."

Kurt listened, drinking in every last word as he gazed into the kind, hazel eyes. Blaine's promises gave him hope for a bright future. The Dom certainly painted a beautiful picture. Kurt took a moment to compose himself after Blaine finished. He was still painfully aware of their witnesses, Blaine's parents and his own father, closely observing the ceremony. Behind him, someone quietly cleared their throat, and Kurt's gaze fell from Blaine's face, suddenly nervous. What would Burt think, hearing his son place his fate entirely in another boy's hands? The silence stretched on, and Kurt swallowed. What were the Andersons thinking? Blaine had just promised a wonderful life, and now his sub was hesitating? What was _Blaine _thinking? He bowed his head, the anxiety paralyzing him.

"Hey, look at me." A gentle hand moved to lift his chin back up, and Kurt found himself staring back into Blaine's eyes. "You're okay," he whispered, "You're fine." Kurt scooted forward a few inches and hesitantly reached out to grip the edge of Blaine's slacks, desperate for a bit of security. He took a steadying breath and forced himself to focus. This was only about him and Blaine, the sub and the Dom. No one else in this room really mattered right now. His voice was quieter, but Blaine could hear him, and that was the point. Kurt recited his promises, feeling the weight of his words settle in the air between them.

"I promise to obey and respect you. I promise to make your commands and your desires my most important priority. I promise to be grateful for your guidance and care, and I will thank you through both words and action. I will be faithful, loyal, and obedient to you and you alone. As your sub, I will be an outlet for the Dominance and control you need to release. I promise to do my best to please you in all things, from this night forward."

Blaine smiled down at him, and Kurt felt relieved. He'd said his part. It was done. He tilted his head up to receive the soft kiss his Dom placed on his forehead. "I have something for you," Blaine told him, "Dad?" Behind him, Kurt heard Mr. Anderson move from his place on the couch, reaching out to hand Blaine an inconspicuous box. Blaine thanked him and returned his attention to Kurt, offering it to him. He took it from his hands, glancing up for confirmation before slowly lifting the wooden lid.

Inside, nestled on a bed of maroon colored velvet that matched Blaine's shirt, was a black leather collar. Kurt tentatively traced his fingertips across it. It was soft but sturdy—clearly high quality, probably expensive—designed to be worn while preventing irritated, chaffed skin. Kurt's name was inscribed into the leather in a delicate script. He gaped in stunned silence for a handful of seconds, mouth moving to form words that didn't come out. Finally, he found his voice, never taking his eyes off the leather as he spoke, "Th-thank you," Kurt stammered, "It's wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it," Blaine replied. He held out a hand, and Kurt quickly returned the box to him, watching with anticipation as his Dom lifted the collar out. "Let's see how it looks on you." Kurt obediently extended his neck while Blaine reached over. He felt the leather at his throat and lowered his head. Blaine's fingertips brushed against his skin as he buckled it into place. "Perfect fit," Kurt heard him whisper. He lifted his head and experimentally tilted and turned his neck, feeling the collar adjust easily to every movement. It wasn't tight enough to be uncomfortable, just enough so Kurt would always feel it pressing against his flesh.

Kurt swallowed, suddenly feeling a bit choked up. Blaine hardly knew him, but he'd bought Kurt this gift, probably ordered it weeks ago. The gesture was so immense; the sub wasn't sure how to handle it. "I don't know how to thank you, Sir," Kurt said softly.

"Just be mine," Blaine responded with a gentle smile, then quieter, added, "You're mine now." Kurt recognized the possessive tone. He could see the Dominant glint in Blaine's eyes as the boy eyed the collar on his kneeling sub. It made him shiver as he nodded in agreement. He had a Dom now, someone who would care for him. He wouldn't be alone anymore.

Blaine got up from his chair and set the box down on the coffee table. He turned to Kurt and held out his hand. "Come."

One word, a single command. This was it. Kurt had voiced his promises, handed away his freedom. All that was left was to give himself to Blaine completely, mind _and _body. This was the part he'd been most afraid of. But he trusted Blaine. It would all be okay. Kurt slid his hand into Blaine's outstretched palm, getting to his feet. His Dom's grip was firm, both possessive and reassuring as he led the way down to Kurt's bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.<strong> Reviews make me smile inside. (That was a _subtle_ hint, right?) Hehe.


	4. Chapter 4: Blaine

**A/N:** Greetings, dear readers/lovers of Klaine/awesome people who make me smile inside!

This chapter is the same ceremony as Chapter 3, from our lovely Dom's perspective. I've been updating every other day this week, but I think I'll post another chapter tomorrow since this update isn't really anything new, just a different version of what you've already seen.

Enjoy the update!

* * *

><p>On the drive to the Hummel residence, Blaine stared out the window. His parents chattered idly in the front seat, but he opted not to join in on the conversation. His RDC textbook was a wealth of information, but one thing the guide failed to speak about at length was what to do when entering into an arranged bonding. More specific to Blaine's troubles, what to do if you were minutes away from meeting your sub and all you could focus on was how much you wish you didn't have to. The book didn't explain how to handle years of resentment held against your father because the choice of selecting a life partner had been torn away from you.<p>

He sighed quietly to himself. The anger he'd felt earlier that evening had subsided. Blaine knew he would step up to the plate and be the proper Dom for Kurt, even if he hadn't made the decision himself. A sub wouldn't understand the problem behind an arranged relationship, anyway. They were accustomed to having things decided for them. Blaine had to keep his resentment buried. If Kurt sensed his frustration, he might blame himself, and that was definitely not what Blaine wanted. The Dom might not have been eager right now, but maybe he would learn to care about Kurt. Maybe he could even learn to love the boy. If Kurt was willing to serve him, Blaine would be happy, even if it took a little time.

His father's car turned into a driveway on a calm, residential street. Blaine glanced at the clock near the dashboard. One minute until they were scheduled to arrive. Right on time.

After ringing the doorbell, it wasn't long before Burt Hummel was ushering them inside. His future sub's father was wearing a smile as he greeted his parents, but Blaine could see that the happiness didn't entirely reach his eyes. Of course, Blaine understood how this could be difficult for him. From what his parents had told him, after his wife passed away, Burt had raised Kurt on his own. It made sense that he would be extremely attached. Blaine gave him a soft smile as he shook the man's hand. "I'll take care of him, Mr. Hummel," he promised. Burt only nodded, but Blaine understood the importance of the gesture. This man trusted him with his son. Blaine owed it to him, if no one else, to give Kurt the best life possible.

Burt led them into the living room, Blaine following at the rear. He stepped over the threshold, and his eyes immediately gravitated toward the couch. Sitting there, with knees tucked up to his chest and eyes wide as he watched the trio of strangers walk into his house, was Kurt. He was beautiful. Like, ridiculously, unfairly, incredibly beautiful. His face was a flawless blend of masculine and feminine features. Blaine looked into his eyes, gorgeous blue things; only to see that the sub was already staring up at him. Their eye contact lasted less than a second before Kurt quickly spun his head and looked away. Blaine couldn't fight a smile.

"…I'm sure Blaine's ready to get things started. Right, son?" his mother asked.

"Yes, I am." For the moment, Blaine's resentment was forgotten. All he knew was that he wanted this boy closer.

"Kurt," he called, addressing the sub for the first time. Blaine relished the way Kurt's head immediately swiveled to attention at the sound of his voice. So responsive. "Come here." It took only a handful of seconds. Blaine was actually surprised at how quickly Kurt moved to obey his command. They weren't even bonded yet. A thrill of anticipation sparked through him at the thought. If he was this obedient now, how wonderful would he be tonight?

Blaine pulled his thoughts back into focus. Now was not the time to get lost in fantasy. "Will you kneel for me, Kurt?" The question had been Blaine's idea entirely, not something advised by his textbook or his father. He wasn't Kurt's official Dom yet. As of right now, Kurt was still unclaimed, and Blaine didn't feel he had the right to order the boy to his knees. This partnership should be his choice too. He stared back into Kurt's eyes, letting him think over his options.

"Yes, Sir." He lifted a single eyebrow at the response, feeling a jolt of pleasure in his groin as he watched Kurt move to the floor. God, he looked beautiful on his knees. His mouth just inches away… Blaine made a mental note to take advantage of that gorgeous mouth later tonight as he pulled up a chair and settled into it. Smiling, he reached out to run his hand across Kurt's cheek. The boy's eyes fluttered closed, long lashes splaying over his pale skin. "Gorgeous," he breathed. _Focus, Blaine. First things first. You can stare at him later._

These ceremonies didn't happen with every Dom and sub pairing. Some Doms preferred to get straight to the physical claiming, but Blaine wanted to make sure Kurt understood both of their roles before he took the boy to bed. He and Kurt had both spent a large amount of time composing the proper words to share with each other tonight. Blaine recited his chosen statements with all the reverence of wedding vows, promising the boy everything he could.

When he had finished, Kurt continued to stare up at him, his expression hard to read. He seemed almost captivated. A moment later Kurt's gaze faltered, and he looked down. Blaine recognized his fear, and immediately felt an urge to reassure him. This beautiful boy was his responsibility. He didn't want Kurt to look back on this ceremony and remember being afraid. "Hey," he whispered gently, "Look at me." Blaine reached out to pull his head back up, holding his gaze. "You're okay. You're fine." Kurt moved closer, and Blaine felt a hand fist into the fabric of his pants, clinging to him for support.

For the first time since they were kids, Blaine heard Kurt speak. His voice was just as beautiful as he was, a smooth, slightly high pitched, musical sound. He listened closely as Kurt made his promises. He was quiet, but Blaine knew he meant every word. When he'd finished, Blaine couldn't fight the urge to lean down, pressing his lips to his sub's forehead for a brief moment.

"I have something for you," he said, suddenly remembering, "Dad?" His father rose from the couch and handed him the black box Blaine had been keeping on his dresser. With a smile, Blaine held it out to Kurt, who took it and waited for Blaine's encouraging nod before lifting the lid. Blaine's heart beat out an anxious rhythm as he watched his sub's face for a reaction. Was he being too forward, presenting him with a collar so soon? Kurt's eyes grew wide, and his mouth gaped wordlessly for a moment before he managed to get out a thank you.

A genuine, relieved smile crossed Blaine's face. "I'm glad you like it." He took the box back and pulled out the collar. "Let's see how it looks on you." As soon as he spoke, Kurt extended his neck, and again Blaine felt a rush at his obedience. Hardly containing his excitement, Blaine fit it on, buckling the leather securely. "Perfect fit," he admired. Kurt seemed to be struggling for words again, and Blaine waited patiently. "I don't how to thank you, Sir."

Again with the title. A hot, possessive feeling welled up in him. "Be mine," he responded, "You're mine now." Blaine was pretty certain that Kurt's nod of agreement was one of the most satisfying gestures he'd ever seen in his life. The sub, _his sub, _was collared on his knees. He'd promised to be obedient and loyal. Blaine felt an overwhelming surge of desire to get this boy alone. His emerging Dominance, spurred on by Kurt's submissive appearance, was getting hard to keep under control.

He got to his feet and set the box down on the nearby table before turning to gaze down at his boy, offering him his hand. "Come." Blaine was patient, giving Kurt the few seconds he probably needed to process everything. Kurt finally took his hand, and Blaine held it tight as he passed their witnesses without a glance and led the way to the basement.

The ceremony was over. His sub was collared, and their vows had been shared. It was time to make things official.

* * *

><p>Every review makes chocolate chip cookies rain down from the sky.<p>

_(Disclaimer: Chocolate chip cookies may not actually rain down from the sky. Not responsible for cookie-related injuries or damage.)_


	5. Chapter 5: Kurt

**A/N:** As promised, here's another update! Kurt's POV. He and Blaine finally get some one-on-one time.

Hold on to your hats, everyone. Chapter 6 finally gets going on the smut. :)

Enjoy Kurt's virginity while he has it! HAHA. I amuse myself. Anyway. Here's the chapter.

* * *

><p>They descended the stairs into Kurt's bedroom, hands still clasped together. When they reached the floor, Blaine paused, and Kurt froze beside his Dom while he surveyed the space. "Did your father help you make up the room for tonight?" he asked.<p>

"Yes, Sir," Kurt replied, "I hope it's satisfactory. I know he spent quite a lot on the new bed, Sir." He couldn't help but add in the expensive detail. Kurt knew he and his father weren't the wealthiest people in Lima. They weren't living paycheck to paycheck by any means, but Burt deserved some recognition for spending as much as he had on a bed that would hardly be used. Kurt wasn't certain, but he had a feeling that the Andersons were much more financially secure. It wouldn't surprise him if his Dom took the elite furnishings for granted, not out of arrogance, but just from being accustomed to a comfortable life.

"I'll be sure to thank him," Blaine said with a smile. "Come sit with me." He followed Blaine to the bed, climbing up onto the mattress and crossing his legs to sit in front of him, hands in his lap. Kurt waited for the order to remove his clothes. He waited for Blaine to pounce, waited to feel the olive skinned hands mark possessive trails across his body. But Blaine sat quietly, letting the silence stretch between them.

A few minutes had passed before the Dom spoke again, "Kurt, I'm going to ask you a few questions. As your Dom, I feel that we would both benefit from a discussion of few things before we go any further tonight. I expect you to answer me honestly, regardless of how it makes you feel to share. Nothing you tell me right now will earn punishment. Understand?" Kurt swallowed nervously, but nodded his head. What could Blaine possibly want to know?

"Have you ever masturbated or touched yourself for pleasure?" The question was blunt, straight to the point, and Kurt felt himself blushing almost immediately.

"N-no, Sir. I haven't."

"Do you have a reason for choosing not to?"

"I… I don't know, Sir."

"Be honest with me, Kurt." Blaine's tone was serious, an order, "Is there a reason why you've never pleasured yourself?"

"I guess I was too embarrassed," Kurt finally said, dropping his gaze to the black fabric covering the bed, "I'm a sub, and it just didn't feel like I should do that. I'm supposed to pleasure my Dom, but I never had one, so I just…didn't do anything. When I thought about doing it, I felt ashamed." Kurt felt ashamed right now, revealing just how innocent he was. His naivety and inexperience would no doubt slow Blaine's pleasure tonight. He felt guilty just thinking about it.

Blaine nodded, "I understand. And while I wouldn't have minded if you pleasured yourself while you were unclaimed, I don't want you to start making a habit of it now. No one is allowed to touch you without my permission, and that includes yourself. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir. Only you can touch me," Kurt repeated.

"Good." He paused a moment before asking another question, "Why do you seem set on calling me Sir instead of using my name? I never said you had to." There was a beat of silence while Kurt considered the question.

"I'm your subordinate, not your equal. I shouldn't call you the same thing that friends and family call you. Using your first name seems informal and a little disrespectful, at least so soon after our ceremony…if that makes sense, Sir." Kurt replied, unsure.

"This is not an order—I want you to feel comfortable addressing me—but know that you have my permission to call me Blaine whenever you feel it's appropriate. Sir is perfectly fine though, if it's more natural for you."

"Thank you, Sir." Kurt was surprised to hear how willing his Dom was to have Kurt call him by name. The familiarity wasn't quite there yet, however. Kurt still felt more at ease with the title of respect. Maybe as they spent more time together, he would feel close enough to the other boy to change the way he spoke to him.

"Is there anything you want to ask me? Anything you want to tell me?" Blaine asked. Kurt hesitated, "We'll be together a long time. If there's anything you want to know, I'll be honest with you." The boy thought about what his Dom had said. He wracked his brain to think of a question, but nothing came to mind.

"I can't think of anything specific, Sir. I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. This is a big night, and I'm sure you have a lot going on your pretty little head," Blaine smiled, reaching out to ruffle Kurt's hair. The gesture was so affectionate Kurt couldn't suppress the grin that lit up his face. He slid forward, closing most of the distance between them to nuzzle his head back against Blaine's hands. Blaine chuckled, the happy sound making Kurt's heart race. The Dom ran his fingers over the sub's face, stroking the smooth skin. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned into the touch until his head was nestled comfortably against Blaine's shoulder.

He relaxed against his Dom's sturdy frame while Blaine's hands slowly explored, sliding over his neck, shoulders, and back. When the touch moved below his waist, Kurt shivered. When he felt Blaine's fingers slip under the waistband of his jeans, his muscles tensed. Blaine pulled his hand away immediately, moving to cup Kurt's face and guide him back until he was looking into hazel eyes.

"Are you scared? Be honest with me." Blaine's voice was gentle but demanding. Kurt swallowed nervously as he nodded, eyebrows drooping in shame. "What about?"

"…that it'll hurt," Kurt whispered, "and that I won't… I won't be good enough for you, Sir. I've never done anything like this, and n-no one ever taught me anything… I don't know how to… I want to be good for you. I don't want to be stuck in my house forever, but I can't go out while I'm still unclaimed, and if I'm not good enough, you won't want me, Sir…" Kurt sniffled, his eyes stinging as they pooled with a few tears.

"Oh, sweetheart," Blaine's face softened, and he pulled Kurt fully into his arms, holding him tight. The boy felt a curious twist in his stomach at the affectionate expression as he settled into the embrace. "You don't have to worry about me leaving. I'm not going anywhere. I promised to take care of you, and I'm not going to break that promise. You feel this?" Blaine slipped his fingers under Kurt's collar, giving it a gentle tug, "You're mine. You are _mine, _and I will _never_ leave you. You hear me?"

Kurt nodded against Blaine's chest, "Yes, Sir."

"You're inexperienced, and I understand that. I won't lie to you; some of what happens tonight will be painful. But I promise everything will be okay. I'll help you through it, and you will be a good boy for me. I know you can do it." Kurt felt Blaine's sure, steady fingers stroke through his hair. He was lucky to have a Dom like Blaine, confident and reassuring. His arms wrapped securely around Blaine's back, pressing himself as close to the warm chest as he could get.

"I will be good for you, Sir," Kurt murmured into the maroon shirt, "I promise."

"I know you will, sweetheart." A pair of lips pressed against his forehead. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

><p>You know what's fun, free, and only takes about 30 seconds of your time?<p>

Giving me feedback! :D

Seriously though, I love to know what people think of all these words that come out of my brain.


	6. Chapter 6: Blaine

A/N: Chapter six, chapter six, chapter six!

Thanks for all the feedback, support, hits, story alerts, and demands for updates. I've never finished a chapter fic before, in any fandom, in my entire life, so this is a really big deal for me. Your support kicks my muse into gear and makes it all possible, so thank you!

Without further ado, let's get these boys naked, shall we? Enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p>Hearing Kurt express his fear of abandonment was heartbreaking. Hadn't Blaine been clear when he'd shared his vows earlier that evening? He was fully committed to Kurt's happiness and fulfillment. Why was his sub so afraid? Did he really think Blaine was capable of walking out on him just because he'd never done anything sexual? Blaine wondered if he should feel insulted or offended that Kurt seemed to believe it would be all too easy for him to back out of their partnership. If he hadn't promised Kurt that honesty wouldn't earn him punishment, Blaine knew he'd probably have to scold the boy for his words.<p>

As it was, the Dom realized his sub didn't really doubt _him_. He doubted _himself_ and his own ability to live up to Blaine's desires and expectations. Kurt wouldn't be upset with Blaine for leaving. He would place the blame entirely in his own hands, and Blaine had the feeling that he'd probably never forgive himself.

His sub was afraid of abandonment. Kurt didn't believe in himself. He didn't think he was good enough to give Blaine the pleasure he required. The first bump in the road of their relationship. Blaine pulled his boy close, reassuring him with promises of his steadfast presence, gripping onto the leather collar for emphasis. The boy was his. His and his alone. In time, Blaine hoped he could help him realize just how much he was worth. With a jolt of surprise, Blaine realized that his resentment had slipped away. In place of frustration and anger directed at his father, there was now a stronger desire to possess and care for Kurt in every way possible.

He held the boy in his arms for a long span of time, simply keeping him close as he slid his fingers through soft brunette hair. When Kurt's muscles eventually relaxed into the embrace, leaving him limp, Blaine finally moved. Lifting Kurt fully into his arms for a few seconds, Blaine shifted his way toward the headboard, laying his sub back against the pillows. Kurt looked up at him, and Blaine saw a flash of understanding before the blue eyes turned icy with a bit of fear.

Blaine wanted nothing more than to rip Kurt's clothes off and take the boy like that, unbearably tight and squirming against him, but Kurt needed him to be patient. As the Dom, he had the right to dictate everything, but as the Dom, he also had the obligation to make his sub as comfortable as possible. He didn't want Kurt to look back on their first time together with memories of terror and agony. The boy deserved better.

Both still fully clothed, Blaine straddled Kurt's hips and leaned down to press their lips together. He moved gently, stroking a thumb across Kurt's cheek until the boy responded, tentatively kissing back. Kurt's lips were soft and tantalizingly perfect. Carefully, he took the pink flesh between his teeth, but only for a moment. They stayed like that for quite some time while Blaine explored the wonders of Kurt's mouth—imagining how incredible those lips would feel elsewhere. He slipped his tongue between Kurt's teeth, smiling when the sub hesitantly sucked on it. Unable to vocalize his praise, Blaine stroked the soft cheek beneath his fingers, hoping he got the message across.

When he finally leaned away, he glanced at Kurt's face. His eyes remained closed, but his mouth was open, swollen lips parted slightly as he pulled in deep breaths. _Beautiful. _Blaine reached for the buttons of Kurt's shirt, slowly, one by one, loosening them and exposing the chest beneath. He caressed the smooth skin, and Kurt shivered beneath him.

"Have you never had chest hair?" he asked idly, admiring the perfect texture.

Kurt shook his head, eyes still shut and voice slightly breathless, "No, Sir."

"Hm. It suits you." Blaine ran his hands over all the skin he'd uncovered, dazed by the contrast of its pale hue against the pitch black bedding. He wondered if the boy's father had chosen the dark color on purpose. All the while, Kurt lay still, eyes closed and breathing a bit ragged under his Dom's ministrations. It wasn't until Blaine reached for the button and zipper of his jeans that Kurt's eyes flew open and trained back on Blaine's face. Anxiety crossed his features.

"Relax," Blaine soothed with a small chuckle, "We'll never get to do anything if I can't even get to your underwear, beautiful. You need to trust me."

"I do trust you," Kurt insisted quietly.

"Why don't you do it?" Blaine suggested, "Maybe you'll feel more comfortable if you take them off instead." Kurt looked uncertain, but he nodded slowly in agreement. Blaine slid away, allowing him some space. Kurt sat up and pulled his arms from the sleeves of his unbuttoned shirt, dropping it down to the floor as he got to his feet. Blaine could hear him take a deep breath as he unbuttoned and unzipped the black jeans. Blushing all the while, Kurt slid the fabric down until it pooled at his ankles. He stepped out on shaking legs and glanced at Blaine for approval and reassurance.

The Dom smiled, unable to look away from the perfect bulge in the white briefs. Kurt definitely wasn't hard, but Blaine thought there could be a bit of arousal present. It was hard to tell when he wasn't naked yet…

"You're nearly there now, Kurt," he said kindly, "Just one last bit of clothing that needs to be taken care of."

The sub caught the hint. Blaine could see Kurt's hands physically shaking as he reached down to tug at the elastic waistband. In his own pants, Blaine felt his cock twitch as the boy finally became nude, completely exposed to Blaine's lust-filled eyes. "Good," he praised, voice low with desire, "Such a good boy." He let himself take in the sight for a handful of seconds before he spoke again, fighting the urge to jump to his feet and push their bodies together against the wall, "Turn around for me."

Kurt did as he was told, his blushing, embarrassed expression disappearing from view as he faced away from the bed. Blaine had to fight back a groan as he caught the first glimpse of his sub's perfectly round ass. All his. Licking his lips, he scrambled at his own pants, tossing the slacks to the floor without a single concern of them getting wrinkled. He ordered Kurt back on the bed while he stood up and stripped the rest of his clothes off. His sub watched, eyes darting across his body for a few brief moments before refocusing on his face. "You can look at me," Blaine reminded him. He moved to join Kurt on the bed, pulling his boy up into a sitting position.

Kurt was staring—he probably didn't even realize it—at Blaine's length with wide eyes. He'd probably never seen another man like this before, and Blaine was definitely getting harder with every passing moment. "We need to get you like this, beautiful," Blaine told him, gesturing to his erection. Kurt looked at him, shy confusion written on his face. He really didn't know where to start. "So innocent," the Dom murmured under his breath. It would only make their first time more incredible for him. Kurt would learn so much tonight.

Blaine gestured for Kurt to move closer, settling the boy between his legs, flush against his chest, while he set his neck on the sub's shoulder. The head of his cock rubbed satisfyingly against the small of Kurt's back, and he had to take a moment to refocus. Reaching down, he wrapped a sure hand around Kurt's limp cock. The boy gasped and flinched a little at the touch. "Watch," Blaine ordered. Slowly, he began to stroke the soft flesh enclosed in his fist. Kurt made the most delicious sounds: little breathless whimpers of surprise and the faintest moans of pleasure. Blaine himself was starting to pant, getting hotter by the minute. He couldn't keep this patience thing up much longer.

While he continued to demonstrate the basics of masturbation, Blaine tilted his head to fix his mouth on his sub's neck. Just below his collar, close enough that the smell of new leather invaded his nostrils, Blaine sucked and nipped purposefully, making his boy shiver against him. He lazily worked the hickey onto Kurt's pale skin before glancing back down into Kurt's lap to view his progress. Kurt was definitely getting hard now. Blaine smiled approvingly, letting his thumb drift over the slit to collect the beads of precum gathering there. His sub's groan of pleasure was audible. "Mmm, good," Blaine struggled to think clearly enough to form proper words of praise. "Your turn," he purred, pulling his hand away.

"But, Sir, only you're allowed to touch me," Kurt said, uncertain.

"That's right," Blaine kissed his cheek, "No one else, including you, is allowed to touch without permission. You have my permission, and my command. Show me."

Kurt hesitated for a brief moment before he gingerly took his own length into his hand. Blaine could feel the muscles in the boy's back tense nervously. He flattened his palms against Kurt's chest and pulled him closer, rubbing across the hairless skin and perfect little nipples. _All mine. _"Go on, sweetheart. Do what feels good. Just like I showed you," he encouraged. Kurt nodded and slowly began to move, gently pumping his own cock under his Dom's unfailing gaze. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine saw Kurt's cheeks painted with a light blush. As erotic as the situation was, Kurt was simply adorable, everything about him.

Blaine stared down to watch as Kurt touched himself for the first time. Somewhere in the course of the few minutes that passed by, he began stroking himself in rhythm with Kurt's panting breaths, precum leaking from the head of his cock to smear down his sub's lower back. Kurt was slumped heavily against Blaine's chest now, eyes closed and jaw hanging open as he got lost in the incredible pleasure. It was an oddly beautiful moment, Blaine thought, seeing the boy discover how good he could make himself feel. He would've loved to see the faces and sounds the boy would make if he brought himself to orgasm, but his ego and desire for Dominance wouldn't allow it. The boy was his. _He_ decided when Kurt had permission to come.

Grinning mischievously, Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's wrist. The boy whined in protest and squirmed a little from where he sat tucked between Blaine's legs. "No more touching for you right now." Kurt groaned with impatience, but he didn't talk back or pull away. He really was wonderfully obedient…

This was it. His sub was desperate for more. Blaine was aching with lust and desire. His heart rate picked up immediately as he ran his fingertips across the leather collar. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. That perfect little ass was his, and Blaine was going to make sure Kurt knew it. Fisting a hand into his hair, Blaine pulled him in for a searing, desperate kiss that left the sub breathless and gasping. He licked a stripe up the pale neck just for the hell of it before shoving Kurt out of his lap.

"Hands and knees, beautiful."

* * *

><p>Sexy times.<p>

Me gusta.

Reviews.

Me gusta.


	7. Chapter 7: Kurt

**A/N:** 3,004 words makes this the longest chapter yet. I know everyone was waiting for this, so I hope it meets your expectations. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Kurt tumbled less than gracefully out of his Dom's lap at the sudden shove, still dazed from the kiss and reeling from the shocks of self-given pleasure he'd only just discovered. As soon as he heard the command, he clumsily scrambled to comply, moving awkwardly into position while he tried to process the unfamiliar sensations of sexual arousal and stimulation. Blaine's voice was fully demanding now, leaving no room for him to disobey or argue. Kurt could practically feel the dominance rolling off of the other boy in waves. As if in response to the energy, his own body sent a rush of submission coursing through him, removing his fear, if only for a moment.<p>

He remained rooted to the spot, shaking with anticipation. From behind, he heard the sound of Blaine padding quickly across the room and digging through that mysterious wooden chest in the corner for a few seconds before the lid closed with a quiet _thunk_ of finality. The bed dipped as his Dom rejoined him. Kurt sucked in a sudden breath when Blaine's fingers possessively gripped the cheeks of his ass. He could hear heavy breathing behind him. The sound sent a spur of heat toward his groin, making Kurt flinch in surprise. Everything was so new, and his senses were all incredibly heightened. It was terrifying and exciting all at once. In the back of his mind, past the haze of uncertainty, Kurt recognized his own desire—an insatiable need to be dominated completely. Only then would he truly belong to Blaine. Only then would he truly be able to share his life with someone who understood and cared for him properly.

Kurt wanted this. No; he _needed _this. Even so, he trembled when one of Blaine's fingers moved to brush across his hole. The touch was short and entirely on the surface. Kurt might have been sheltered and uneducated, but even he was smart enough to figure out the basic mechanics of sex. He knew what had to happen, but god, how was Blaine ever going to fit? He whimpered quietly, at a loss for words, and Blaine shushed him gently.

Something cool to the touch began trickling down his backside, a liquid of some sort. He tried to turn his head for a glimpse, curiosity piqued. Blaine picked up on the unspoken question and quickly filled him in, "It's just lubricant, sweetheart. It'll make things smoother, better for both of us." Kurt nodded and faced the headboard again. "I need to stretch you out a bit now," Blaine continued to explain, "get you nice and ready for me."

Again, Blaine's fingertip brushed over his entrance, circling slowly as he spread the liquid. Unlike the previous touch, however, it didn't retreat immediately. Instead Kurt felt a light pressure and a spark of discomfort. He realized that Blaine's finger was working its way _inside him. _Being stretched by his Dom was a long, painful, intense process. His untouched body was completely unaccustomed to the feeling, and it screamed to reject the foreign sensation. For his credit, Blaine was very patient. He took his time, an unhurried pace, to gradually ease Kurt's untried muscles into accepting the intrusion. When his index finger had been pushed all the way in to the last knuckle, Kurt felt Blaine's free hand reach down between his legs to stroke his cock, a reward. The boy moaned, even more aroused by his Dom's full control of the situation.

With the addition of a second fingertip, Kurt nearly flinched away, a natural desire to avoid the pain he knew was coming. "Relax," Blaine soothed, "Can you do that for me, Kurt?" A hand caressed his lower back in lazy, slow circles. "Just relax." Kurt took a steadying breath and closed his eyes, deliberately focusing on his muscles. He imagined each one as an individual entity while he worked to remove the tension from everything that wasn't necessary to keep him upright, even letting his head hang limp from his shoulders. "Very good," the soft whisper met his ear as Blaine pressed on. Kurt received praise for every inch and every centimeter he took. It made him smile, despite the pain, and he only felt a stronger desire to please.

Eventually, Blaine's hand was pressed flush against the skin between his cheeks. Three fingers were buried deep inside him, and Kurt was breathing hard at the constant ache. Sweat had long started to seep from his pores, the sharp angle and dip of his head causing drops to collect at the tip of his nose before they fell to the black sheets and disappeared from sight.

With an obscene, wet sound that made Kurt grimace, Blaine carefully pulled his hand away, sliding his lube-coated fingers back out through the tight rings of muscle. Kurt rolled his shoulders, starting to feel a bit stiff from his position, and Blaine moved forward to massage them for a moment, effectively smearing Kurt's left shoulder with the gel-like substance he hadn't bothered to wipe off.

Behind him, Blaine moved closer. Soft touches to his inner thighs encouraged him to spread his legs, giving Blaine the space he required to maneuver into position behind him. One hand pried the cheeks of his ass apart. Blaine was groaning before Kurt even felt the head of his cock pressing against his entrance. Where his skin brushed against the hard, hot flesh, he could feel that it was bare and coated in another layer of lubricant. Somehow, Kurt doubted that the lube would really do much to lessen the pain he was about to go through, but this was the way it had to be, and he would go through it for Blaine. He would go through anything for Blaine… A strong arm wrapped around his waist, holding him still. The pressure slowly began to increase until Kurt felt the tip push past the first ring of muscle. He gasped and bit down on his lower lip, sucking on the flesh between his teeth in a futile attempt at distraction. The burn was immediate and more acute than it had been with Blaine's fingers. His hands clenched into fists, digging down into the sheets as he tried to swallow the pained sounds threatening to escape.

"I know it hurts," Blaine's voice reached his ear, "You're so tight," he gasped, "but you're doing so good, Kurt. You're wonderful and beautiful. You're everything I want." Kurt felt his heart swell at the praise and affection. Fighting the pain, he rocked his hips back, pushing his in Dom deeper. Blaine groaned above him. The sound was laced with pleasure, and Kurt felt a rush knowing he had caused it. Blaine continued to push in, a slow but constant pressure surrounded by a deep burn and slight ache. Kurt waited in silence; eyes squeezed shut as he took the pain and tried to make sense of the hurricane that had become his train of thought. All he knew for sure was that Blaine's cock was _inside him_, and he'd never experienced anything so completely strange and incredible in his entire life.

Finally, blessedly, Kurt felt Blaine's hips press heavily against his ass. His Dom was fully sheathed now, and he settled in place to let the sub adjust. Kurt felt like he was going to rip in half. It _hurt. _He focused on his breathing and tried to ignore how every movement, no matter how miniscule, set off his nerves like crazy. "Feeling okay?" Blaine asked after a while.

"Hurts," he replied quietly, "It's bigger than your fingers, Sir." Blaine chuckled, making Kurt wince at the slight rocking of their bodies.

"You'll get used to it, sweetheart. I promise. The first time will hurt the most, but then it'll get easier," the Dom tried to reassure, "Just take it for me."

Kurt nodded stiffly. The burn spiked for a moment as Blaine pulled back a few inches and buried himself again. His movements were slow and calculated, and gradually, ever so slowly, the uncomfortable friction began to fade. Kurt's muscles bent and stretched to accommodate Blaine's size, and pleasure began to register alongside the pain. Blaine's length rubbed against nerve endings that Kurt didn't even know existed. When the first moan escaped his lips, Blaine leaned forward to kiss the sweltering skin of Kurt's back, lightly teasing the boy's cock with a brush of his fingertips. "There you go, beautiful," he praised, "Such a good boy. It can feel amazing for you, too."

Blaine began to pick up the pace, cautious gyrations turning into rougher thrusts. The quick movements elicited loud grunts from Kurt as their bodies rocked together. He steeled the muscles in his arms to keep them from buckling under Blaine's weight and inertia. The whole bed shook with their movement, but not one mattress spring made a sound. It was mostly quiet apart from their heavy breathing and wordless exclamations. Experimentally, Kurt braced himself and pushed back as his Dom's hips jerked forward. The opposing forces deepened the penetration. Blaine gasped in surprise at the gesture, and without warning, a new rush of pleasure and heat coursed through Kurt's veins. He released a strangled shout and threw his head back, feeling the collar stretch with his movement. "Wh—?" he asked, "What was that?"

"Your prostate," Blaine answered breathlessly, "One of the many wonders of male anatomy."

"Can you…do it again?" Kurt wondered aloud. Blaine surged forward with determination, and Kurt's jaw fell slack, his body shaking as the addictive feeling set his nerves on fire again. He heard Blaine laugh, and Kurt felt himself giggling in response. The pain was still present, but Kurt was able to block it out and focus on the amazing parts of the experience. His fear was fading fast, and Blaine quickly took notice. Each thrust seemed to be harder than the one before. Where only minutes ago, Blaine had been careful to keep himself under control, Kurt could tell he was letting his guard down. He was letting instinct and desire drive him forward. Kurt imagined that Blaine's Dominance was almost palpable in the air around them—that it was a tangible thing he pulled into his lungs with every breath. Everything the sub had gone through tonight had simply been the overture to the most important act, and it was finally beginning.

A sound not unlike a growl rippling from Blaine's throat shattered the last remnants of Kurt's hesitation. Just as Blaine had released control to his instincts, Kurt let himself go. He embraced the pain and worshiped the power of Blaine's thrusts, throwing himself fully into the submissive presence he'd felt swirling inside him since puberty. Blaine immediately recognized the change in the boy's attitude and fucked him mercilessly in response. Possessive hands grabbed and gripped at the pale skin until red welts, scratches, and light bruises began to form, marking Kurt for the world to see. He was claimed. He was not alone. Blaine was his Dom, his protector and provider. Kurt would wear his collar proudly.

A strong hand fisted in his hair and pulled his head back. Kurt keened loudly as the motion rocked his whole body against Blaine's. The sharp angle stretching his neck forced him to relax his muscles, turning him to putty in his Dom's hands. His complete and utter lack of control was no longer frightening. His submissive instincts were in full swing, bending totally to Blaine's desires. The force of Blaine's movement was overpowering and deliberately rough now, but Kurt took it all and still found himself wanting more.

"Mine, mine, mine." Blaine chanted the word with a breathless, strained voice. Kurt felt fingernails digging sharply into his side as the Dom scrambled wildly for purchase. When he failed to find the leverage he desired, Blaine's free hand moved from Kurt's side and closed tight around the back of his collar. The leather dug into the skin of his throat as Blaine's strong arms pulled their bodies together, but the Dom was careful not to choke the boy in the process.

Blaine's endurance was unbelievable. Kurt had long since lost track of time, but the shorter boy sprawled across his back never slowed his relentless motion in and out. The constant sound of skin slapping against skin was as natural as a heartbeat now, always there but hardly registering in Kurt's mind. The sub was removed from everything but the feeling of his Dom's rough hands, punishing cock, and blistering body heat. Whenever Blaine's length pressed against that perfect spot deep inside him, sending pleasure racing through every single nerve, Kurt cried out in ecstasy and pressed back against him, desperately pleading for more.

The hand in his hair never retreated, locking his head firmly in place for several long minutes. Blaine's thrusts began to get erratic, losing their rhythm and consistency as the Dom spiraled toward the peak of pleasure. Kurt's hips bucked involuntarily when a strong hand fisted tight around his aching erection. The sudden movement made Blaine moan loudly behind him, pulling so hard on the brunette hair that Kurt's vision blurred as his eyes watered. The hand began to work roughly, pumping up and down with an impressive speed as Kurt's precum leaked freely onto the disheveled ebony sheets below him.

Without warning, Blaine's hips slammed furiously into Kurt's ass. The hand in his hair finally released its hold, only to grip his shoulder for better support as the Dom finally toppled over the edge. Blaine buried himself in farther, even as his hips gave violent spasms of their own. Kurt yelped as the fist around his cock tightened to the point of causing pain. His head swiveled in slow, sporadic jerks while he tried to take in the new sensation of Blaine's hot release filling his hole. Blaine was moaning. His nails dug deep into Kurt's shoulder, riding out his orgasm until he collapsed heavily across Kurt's back. The boy was surprised he could support the deadweight at this point, but somehow he pulled through.

Several long moments passed while Blaine simply breathed. Kurt's head was hanging in exhaustion. Gradually, he became aware of Blaine's shaking hand. His Dom was lazily stroking his impossibly hard cock. Kurt whimpered pathetically between gasps, begging him without words.

"_You_," Blaine panted, "_are mine_."

"I belong to you," Kurt confirmed, the words somehow finding their way out of his mouth.

"Good boy." Even in the rough, tired tone, Kurt could hear the smile in his Dom's voice, "Come for me, beautiful."

The single command and one last firm jerk was all it took. Kurt's entire world became incredible rapture as he experienced his first orgasm. Thoughts were nonexistent. He couldn't even remember his own name. The sound of his long wail of pleasure seemed a million miles away. It could have lasted a second. It could have been a lifetime. Kurt didn't know or care. Stars danced across his vision.

When he returned to the very brink of reality, panting for breath, the first thing Kurt registered was shock and disbelief that somehow he'd managed to remain on his hands and knees throughout it all. One of Blaine's arms was wrapped tight around his torso, holding him in place. His Dom's length was still fully sheathed inside him, and his own cock was hanging limp and oversensitive between his legs, dangling over the ruined sheets. His body was dripping: sweat and saliva and both boys' cum. He'd never felt so exhausted. He'd never felt so alive.

Kurt whimpered at the empty feeling as Blaine slowly pulled out. "Don't move," he ordered. Kurt's muscles quaked in protest, but he obeyed. The room was silent apart from their breathing. Several seconds passed before the bed jostled under Blaine's shifting weight. The Dom groaned, and Kurt listened to his slow, labored footsteps crossing the room. Blaine was digging through the black wooden chest again.

Kurt heard the rustle of sheets while he felt the mattress dip behind him, announcing his Dom's return. A spark of surprise registered in his brain at the touch of Blaine's hands spreading the cheeks of his ass apart. Kurt was confused, but he said nothing until a firm pressure was applied to his abused entrance. Having felt both Blaine's fingers and cock, Kurt could tell this was something else entirely.

"Sir—?" he began.

"It's just a plug, beautiful," Blaine interrupted, "It will keep you stretched out for later." Blaine pushed against the incredibly solid object, twisting away until it was firmly lodged in place. Reaching out to stroke a hand through Kurt's hair, he added, "And you get to keep me inside you." His tone made it clear that Kurt should consider himself lucky to feel Blaine's cum shift with every movement.

"You can lay down now." The moment he received his Dom's permission, Kurt's trembling muscles turned to lead. He dropped heavily to the mattress, too weak to care that he was laying in his own cum. He remained limp, even as Blaine rolled him onto his back and carefully set his head on a pillow. Kurt felt a pair of warm lips press against his forehead and a gentle hand on his cheek. "You did so beautifully, Kurt," Blaine purred, "You were such a good boy for me, just like I knew you'd be. I'm proud of you, sweetheart." The sub felt his heart swell and his stomach flip. Blaine was _proud _of him. Kurt had never felt so fulfilled. His lips curled into a smile, and he tilted his head into Blaine's hand.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Blaine continued quietly, "You have my permission to rest while I'm gone. Take advantage of the opportunity," he advised, "We're just getting started." Kurt opened his eyes long enough to see the smirk on his Dom's face before Blaine moved off the bed. He succumbed almost immediately to unconsciousness, all the while feeling more contented and complete than he could ever remember.

* * *

><p>I'm told that reviews make wonderful Valentine's Day presents...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Blaine

**A/N:** Sorry the update is so late today. This chapter has been kicking my butt. I had to reread it about twenty times while editing before I was finally satisfied enough to post, and it's over 3,000 words, so it took a while. Oh, the joys of being a self-beta. LOL. It's more dialogue and less smut than I anticipated, but I'm still okay with how it turned out. Hope you like it too. :)

Still debating a sequel and trying to think of plots/other characters/development/etc. If I don't do an entire chaptered sequel, it's entirely possible that I'll write a handful of oneshots or take prompts for things you want to see in this verse. Feel free to let me know if you'd be interested in reading more.

* * *

><p>Blaine quietly pulled on his briefs and wrinkled slacks. Already he could hear that Kurt's breathing had evened out in sleep. His boy was so tired. The Dom didn't blame him. He'd been worked hard, and he'd done so wonderfully. Even when he was afraid, Kurt had been eager to please. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he stepped into the bathroom momentarily to wash his hands and splash his face with a bit of cold water. He couldn't help but shoot himself a cocky smirk in the mirror. Dominating Kurt had immediately left him feeling more confident and sure of himself than he remembered feeling in ages. It almost seemed as though he'd needed the boy just as much as the sub needed him.<p>

Careful to tread quietly, Blaine stepped back into the bedroom and headed toward the staircase leading out of the basement. The house was silent and dark. Blaine had lost track of the time, but he guessed it had to be close to midnight by now. His parents had probably left a long time ago. He idly wondered if Burt was still here, or if he'd chosen to relocate to a hotel until the following morning.

Dalton's RDC textbook had advised Doms to give their newly claimed subs a break between their first time and whatever activity was chosen as a follow up. Taking the tip straight from the pages, several weeks ago Blaine had sent Kurt's father an additional request to the arrangement, which the man had been willing to fulfill. Blaine easily found his way to the kitchen and turned on a light, crossing the room to the fridge. Just as he'd asked, a bowl of already sliced fruit and two bottles of water were sitting on the top shelf. He hadn't wanted anything too heavy or filling. This was perfect.

Grabbing the water bottles in one hand and scooping up the bowl with the other, Blaine pushed the fridge shut with his foot and strolled back down the stairs toward the basement. He walked with deliberately slow steps to give Kurt time to rest. As he approached the bed, Blaine didn't even try to fight the grin. Kurt was sprawled naked on his back, just as the Dom had left him. His jaw was slightly ajar in sleep, and that soft chest rose and fell with every breath he took. Perfect little purple bruises were starting to color the pale skin, but Blaine had never seen such a gorgeous sight. The boy was incredible, and the boy was his.

He set his load on Kurt's bedside table, taking a swig from one of the bottles before he moved back onto the mattress, careful not to jostle or wake his partner in the process. Blaine decided the sub could have ten more minutes of relief. The time wouldn't be totally wasted, he figured. With Kurt unconscious, Blaine was free to stare to his heart's content, and he let his eyes roam hungrily.

Eight minutes later (Blaine decided the last two minutes didn't really matter), he reached out and slid his hand down the boy's chest, leaning forward to kiss the side of his mouth. "It's time to wake up now, Kurt," he whispered, "We're not done yet, sweetheart." The boy stirred faintly, an inaudible mumble bubbling out of his parted lips. Blaine stroked his cheek and called him again in a singsong voice, "_Kurt…"_

The blue eyes fluttered open, and Blaine sat up, gazing down at him with a soft smile. The boy grinned back, a sleepy, but happy expression on his face. "Hi," Kurt greeted.

Blaine rolled his eyes in amusement. "Hey, pretty thing. Good nap?"

Kurt nodded affirmatively, "Mhmm."

"I'm glad. Are you feeling okay?"

"A little sore, Sir."

"As I would expect. But otherwise, nothing alarming or excruciatingly painful?" Kurt shook his head. Blaine smiled, "Good. I got us a midnight snack. I thought you might be hungry after all that." He reached over Kurt's torso and grabbed the bowl of fruit, offering him one of the water bottles as he did so. Kurt took it with a quiet, "Thank you," and unscrewed the cap, taking several long gulps. Blaine tried not to stare at the way his throat flexed with every swallow. Kurt set the bottle back down and shifted back against the pillow to prop his head up a little more but made no other move to change his position.

The silence was overpowering but oddly comfortable between the two. Blaine lifted an apple slice to his mouth and chewed slowly, savoring the flavor of the juice as it pooled across his tongue. He pulled out another and held it out to Kurt, who remained still except for the nearly undetectable way his jaw loosened and his lips parted. Blaine's hand crossed the last few inches between them, and Kurt opened his mouth to receive the bite sized piece. Settling easily into a routine, Blaine alternated with every slice, taking a bite for himself and giving one to Kurt. The boy's bright blue eyes stayed locked on his face, gaze unfailing and attentive.

As the bowl neared empty, Blaine slowed the pace, letting his fingers hover near Kurt's mouth for longer periods of time, tracing along his jaw to feel the muscles work as the boy chewed. "Last piece," he announced, holding it up. Blaine took a bite of the apple slice and moved his hand to offer Kurt the other half. Kurt opened his mouth in anticipation, and the Dom slipped the fruit in. Before his hand could retreat, Blaine felt his fingertips engulfed in wet warmth. He stared down to see Kurt watching him with a calm expression as the boy sucked gently, pink lips wrapped around his fingers. Blaine could feel the rest of the apple slice still pressed against Kurt's tongue. A rush of heat rolled over his skin.

His sub was lying naked on his back. He'd just been eating from Blaine's hand. Now he was sucking on Blaine's fingers of his own volition. And oh, _oh, _Blaine blinked in shock. The boy was getting hard. Without a doubt, Kurt's gorgeous cock was arching up between his legs. Blaine swallowed and licked his lips. _So fucking beautiful._

"Getting hard for me now, huh?" he asked with a chuckle, "What happened to my little virgin Kurt?"

To Blaine's surprise, the corners of the boy's lips curled into a smile. Kurt batted his eyelashes in a faux-innocent gesture and gazed down as if he was embarrassed, but he never stopped worshipping Blaine's fingers. His warm tongue moved to caress the tips, even exploring beneath the Dom's fingernails. Blaine was both stunned and incredibly aroused. Maybe Kurt was still caught up in his post-orgasm bliss. That would explain why he didn't seem at all self-conscious about performing such a suggestive display.

He let Kurt continue for a few moments before he was forced to pull his hand away, if only to get off his slacks and underwear, both articles of clothing starting to feel incredibly restrictive and unnecessary. Blaine got to his feet and dropped them to the floor. He left the bedside and moved to the wonderful wooden chest tucked away in the corner. Lifting the lid, he took a minute to browse, digging through it. It was thoroughly stocked to ensure the Dom would have a wonderful night. Blaine wasn't a ridiculously kinky person (there were some items in the chest that he would never use), but his face lit up at the sight of the handcuffs. He could certainly appreciate the control they provided. For a moment, he considered a gag but decided against it. The sounds Kurt made were too gorgeous to muffle. They'd have plenty of time to explore and experiment with toys later. Regardless of how aroused Kurt was right now, his boy was still new at this. Blaine didn't want to overwhelm him. A bit of light bondage would be enough.

When Blaine crawled back onto the bed and dangled his chosen accessory in front of Kurt, the sub's eyes grew wide with anticipation. The fear he'd had earlier seemed all but flushed out of his system. It spurred Blaine on, knowing that Kurt wanted it too. He grabbed the boy's wrists and lifted them over his head, quickly locking the cuffs into place and fastening the chain to the headboard with one of the buckles protruding from the wood. Kurt tugged experimentally, and Blaine shivered at his sub's lack of power. He could do _anything_ to the boy and Kurt would be helpless to resist.

"You look positively _delicious_," Blaine commented truthfully. Smiling, he cupped Kurt's face in his hands and leaned down to catch him in a passionate, demanding kiss. Kurt didn't hesitate to kiss back this time, but he always let Blaine take the lead. His submission was intoxicating.

"…Sir," Kurt mumbled against his lips. Blaine quickly pulled away to let him speak, "Sir, I—please..." The boy struggled for words. His blue eyes were a shade dark with desire. It wasn't too hard to guess what he was begging for, even if he couldn't quite articulate it.

"What do you want, beautiful?" Blaine asked. He wanted to hear Kurt say it.

"I want _you_, Sir," Kurt was blushing again, the pink accents on his pale cheeks made him look several years younger. He was probably embarrassed to admit that he was already this horny after just losing his virginity. The Dom found it incredibly amusing. It was a fierce boost to his ego as well, knowing the sub found him sexually appealing.

"You want my cock," Blaine said with a smirk, "You want me to fuck you." Kurt nodded affirmatively. It wasn't enough. "_Tell _me what you want, Kurt," he ordered, "I need words."

"Please, Sir… I want you. I want my Dom to fuck me."

"Mmm," Blaine grinned at Kurt's awkward tone and leaned down to kiss him again. He really was the most adorable thing. "That's my good boy," he purred, "And good boys get what they want." Blaine forced himself to pull away from Kurt's perfect lips. He grabbed a pillow and pressed a hand against Kurt's waist, who lifted his hips immediately at the touch. After propping the boy up, Blaine reached for the bottle of lube at the end of the bed.

The plug was still firmly lodged in place, keeping Kurt perfectly stretched. Blaine was glad he'd thought of it earlier; he really didn't have the patience to go through all the motions again right now. Less focused on Kurt's comfort than on his own eagerness, Blaine dug between the cheeks of the boy's ass and yanked the plug free in one swift movement. Kurt's body jerked at the pain, his wrists helplessly pulling against the cuff's hold. The Dom paused for a moment to stare at his own cum dribbling out of Kurt's hole, sliding down his skin and pooling on the sheets. It was kind of fascinating. He had to fight the temptation to lean down so he could caress the perfect little cavern with his tongue. They had plenty of time for that later. Blaine had days, weeks, months, and years to familiarize himself with the boy laid out before him. What an amazing thought…

Turning his attention back to the task at hand, he quickly coated his length with lubricant before grabbing Kurt's legs, holding them apart while he moved closer. The second he was lined up with Kurt's entrance, he pushed forward, taking a shaky breath as his cock was enveloped in the perfect, tight heat. Kurt let out a moan, his voice breaking as it lowered in pitch. The boy's muscles flexed around him, adjusting, and Blaine dug his nails into Kurt's skin. He thrust his hips forward without warning, immediately diving to hit his sub's prostate. It took a few tries, but Kurt's body finally shuddered violently with pleasure. Blaine smiled at the sight.

Leaning forward, he gripped Kurt's chin and pulled his head up from where he'd let it fall, reveling in the experience. "Open your eyes," he ordered. Kurt obeyed sluggishly, obviously dazed, "I want you to watch," Blaine told him, "You wanted to be fucked, so you're going to watch."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good boy."

With that, Blaine went to work. Unlike the first time when he'd gradually increased his momentum to make sure Kurt could take it, the Dom started rough. Again and again, his hips thrust forward at a punishing pace. He was ruthless, and his sub's beautiful shouts of pleasure and pain made waves of heat spark across his skin. Kurt was pulling hard against his restraints. Blaine could see his wrists turning red from the friction. His gaze moved from Kurt's hands to the boy's face, and he scowled. It took more willpower than he'd care to admit, because _god _nothing felt better than fucking this boy, but Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's long legs and forced himself to freeze, muscles quivering and his cock half buried in the wet heat. Confusion crossed Kurt's face before he finally looked up and met his Dom's gaze.

"Kurt," Blaine addressed him with an even tone, "Do you know why I stopped?"

He looked genuinely caught off guard. Then realization slowly registered in his expression, along with a bit of shame, "Because I wasn't following your command…?" His words came out sounding like a question, rather than a statement.

"Exactly," Blaine confirmed with a brief nod, "And what command was that?"

"I wasn't watching, Sir. My eyes were closed."

Blaine let the silence continue for several long moments, letting Kurt reflect on his mistake. In the boy's defense, it was only their first night together. This was only the second time he'd ever experienced intercourse. It should probably have been expected that he'd get lost in the sensations of it all. Blaine recognized and accepted those facts, considering his options before responding.

"I know this is all new for you," he said, "Since this was only your first time disobeying a direct order," the boy's head dipped in shame, "I'll let punishment slide—though I do have another idea." Blaine smirked, "Since you seem to lose your concentration when I'm in control of everything physical, why don't you take the reins for a while?"

"Sir?" Kurt looked clueless.

"Fuck yourself on my cock, sweetheart," Blaine replied sweetly, as if the answer was obvious, "It'll keep you focused, so you won't have time to close your eyes." He brushed his fingers across Kurt's erection, and the boy's hips bucked involuntarily, pushing Blaine's length in with their movement. Kurt gasped for breath. "Come on," Blaine encouraged, "Show me how badly you want it, beautiful." He anchored himself in place, gripping Kurt's legs for support, and waited.

At first, his sub was uncertain how to proceed, tentatively rolling his hips in slow, jerky movements. Blaine stroked his thigh encouragingly, constantly staring at the boy's face to make sure those blue eyes were open. It took several minutes before Kurt finally seemed to realize that hesitancy wasn't getting him anywhere. Like a switch had been flipped, Kurt lost his self-conscious streak. Blaine felt sure he was watching the boy tap into his submissive instincts. It was a fascinating transformation to behold. In the span of fifteen seconds Kurt went from blushing to desperate.

The sub threw his weight into the movement, impaling himself on the Dom's length. Blaine had to move one hand to the bed to hold himself upright against the boy's rocking hips, captivated by the display. Regardless of Kurt's fragile appearance, he was incredibly strong. All over his naked body, veins and muscles were clearly defined. Kurt strained against the cuffs around his wrists with such force that the expensive, high-quality headboard, designed with bondage in mind, actually creaked under pressure. He shamelessly grunted and keened with every surge forward; diving for every inch, and all the while, his eyes remained open, albeit unseeing and glazed with lust. The boy felt incredible around Blaine's cock. Tight muscles flexed and moved constantly to maintain the motion of his hips. The Dom desperately wanted to thrust back, wanted to fuck Kurt until he screamed. It took all of his strength to remain still and let the boy work for it.

Blaine let the scene continue until Kurt's breathing became ragged. He sucked in gulps of air and exhaled with loud pants. His pale skin was glistening with sweat. The boy was obviously exhausted. Still, he struggled to continue, desperate for stimulation and desperate for praise. When Blaine began to fear that he might actually pass out, he pulled out entirely. Kurt whined loudly in protest, jerking harder against the handcuffs as if he was still seeking out the friction.

"Easy, sweetheart," Blaine whispered, moving to place a firm hand on his chest, "Slow down now. Slow down." He stroked the boy's flushed cheeks, and finally Kurt stilled, slumping limp and heavy against the headboard. Blaine reached for a water bottle and gently lifted his head up, pouring a few swallows into his sub's mouth. "Relax." Carefully, Blaine freed the boy from his bonds, examining the inflamed, red skin to make sure he wasn't bleeding before pressing a gentle kiss to each wrist.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you," the quiet murmur met his ears. The genuine sorrow in Kurt's tone was a little heartbreaking.

"I've already forgiven you, beautiful. There's nothing to be sorry for," Blaine assured. He let Kurt catch his breath for several minutes, stroking his forehead and sweat dampened hair. His boy was so tired. Kurt's muscles were quivering from overuse. He looked like he could sink straight down into the bed and never get up again. Blaine had half a mind to call it a night, but they both still had raging hard-ons. That simply wasn't acceptable.

"Think you've still got enough in you for something else, Kurt?" he asked, "I promise it's not nearly as strenuous as anything else we've done tonight."

"Anything for you, Sir," Kurt replied, "That's what I'm here for."

Blaine grinned, "You're wonderful. You are mine, and you are wonderful." Kurt's eyes slid open, a soft, proud smile on his face. "Off the bed," Blaine said gently. Thought his movements were slowed by fatigue, Kurt immediately pushed himself into a sitting position. Blaine grabbed the boy's hand as he got up, careful to make sure he stayed on his feet as he guided him into position facing the bed. "Kneel." Kurt obeyed, dropping to the carpeted floor.

The Dom slid to the very edge of the mattress, spreading his legs so Kurt was less than two feet from his crotch. The boy leaned over and pressed the side of his face against Blaine's inner thigh, nuzzling him in silence. The Dom smiled, feeling a spark of affection in his chest. Kurt was gorgeous—naked and collared on his knees, a picture perfect example of total submission. He was everything Blaine had ever wanted.

Looking up through long lashes, the sub finally spoke. "I don't know how to do this," he admitted quietly. Kurt's fear and uncertainty was making a comeback. He could see it written on the boy's face, sparkling in his eyes, clear as day. The urge to comfort him was overwhelming, and Blaine hardly realized he'd reached out until his hand was lightly stroking Kurt's face.

"I'll walk you through it, beautiful. Don't worry," he soothed, "First, you have to start. I need you to open that pretty mouth of yours. Take your time, and don't do anything you aren't ready for. If you need to stop, you have my permission, and we'll move on without a problem. I'll be encouraging, and I _do_ want you to try, but I don't want you to keep going if you aren't comfortable doing so. Punishment is not a factor in this. Understand?"

Kurt nodded, eyes still trained anxiously on his Dom's erection.

"Okay. Whenever you're ready, sweetheart. Just mind your teeth."

* * *

><p>My headache is preventing me from coming up with anything clever to entice reviews out of you.<p>

How sad.

*starts working on Ch. 9*


	9. Chapter 9: Kurt

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait! I had a sudden avalanche of homework and tests to study for, and all sorts of real life annoyances that kept me from writing. And then, when I did have time to write, it took me forever to get the words onto the page.

In other news, I can almost guarantee (with 97.8% certainty, lol) that I'll be doing a sequel. (I think it would actually make more sense to call MFEO the prequel to the actual story of their lives, but w/e.) I've starting fleshing out plots and conflicts and all sorts of fun things. Hopefully some of you will stick around for that. :)

Anyway. Enjoy the update! I hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

><p>Kurt took a steadying breath. Blaine's thigh was warm against his cheek. All he wanted was to close his eyes, but he didn't know if he'd be able to open them again, and falling asleep right now was not an option. He had a duty to perform, an obligation to do what his Dom asked of him. He intended to try his best, but still, Kurt was intimidated. It had been one thing when he'd touched himself earlier. He'd simply let himself do what felt good. Focusing on his Dom's cock was different. He wouldn't be able to tell if he was doing everything wrong, and doing things right mattered so much more when Blaine's pleasure was involved. He wanted <em>so badly <em>to please him.

Straightening up on his knees, Kurt reached to take Blaine's length in his hand, stroking it cautiously. When he glanced at his Dom's face for reassurance, Blaine nodded down at him encouragingly. Heart racing, the sub slid forward, unhinging his tightly clenched jaw. Hesitation hadn't done him any favors tonight, so Kurt went straight into action. Opening his mouth, he moved to wrap his lips around the head of Blaine's cock, incredibly conscious of keeping his teeth covered. Blaine let out a groan, and Kurt's eyes shot up immediately. His Dom was smiling at him, eyes half-lidded in pleasure. Relief washed through the boy. He could do this.

Kurt was determined but tentative at first, curiously tracing his tongue over the slit. Blaine's precum had a strange but not entirely unpleasant flavor. Between his legs, Kurt felt his own cock give a twitch of arousal, and he blinked a few times to refocus. He was hyperaware of the Dom's unfailing observation, the hazel eyes watching his every move. It was so incredibly erotic. Only hours ago he'd been a blushing virgin, and now he had a cock in his mouth. Kurt shivered a little on the spot and moved to take in more of Blaine's length.

He became aware, very quickly, that the human mouth was not really all that big. He actually found himself feeling disappointed that it felt so full when much of Blaine's hot flesh was still exposed. Kurt flexed the muscles of his hand, still wrapped around the base, trying to make up for what he couldn't reach with his mouth. Dragging his tongue across the underside again and again, he sucked lightly, like he had done earlier with Blaine's fingers.

Above him, Blaine moaned at the sensation. Kurt felt a hand reach down to tangle in his hair, "God," his voice was strained and breathless, "So good, Kurt. And you look amazing." The boy's stomach clenched in excited knots, and he hummed in acknowledgement of the praise, grateful. Blaine moaned again, louder than before, "_Fuck,_" so Kurt gladly continued to hum the nameless, random song. Curious, he experimented with different pitches, like tuning an instrument, gauging his Dom's reaction to find the vibration that made him fall apart the most.

The hand in his hair pulled gently, and Kurt slid his head back until his lips were just past the head. It was hard for his eyes to focus at such close proximity, but on the blurry mass in his vision that was Blaine's cock, Kurt could see the skin glistening with a trail of his own saliva. For the briefest moment, he felt a little dizzy, overwhelmed. Submitting to Blaine just felt so _right, _like he could live in this moment for the rest of his life and never need anything else.

Tired and completely at ease between his Dom's legs, Kurt let himself relax, breathing in deeply through his nose and slipping into a nearly trance-like state while Blaine's hand guided him back and forth. His head slowly bobbed, and his tongue never ceased its lazy caressing. "Such a good boy," Blaine whispered, "Such a perfect little mouth. Can you take more, beautiful?" Kurt wasn't certain, but he was willing to try. He met Blaine's gaze and blinked once. The Dom grinned, "Okay. We're gonna try a little more then. Just keep your throat relaxed, sweetheart." Kurt closed his eyes and focused, letting the push and pull of Blaine's hand control his movement. Every slide forward gradually increased the length he brought in until Kurt felt the solid heat nearing the back of his mouth.

As Blaine pulled him back to the head, Kurt struggled to calm his muscles, knowing where the next push forward would probably end up. Blaine's hand pressed against his hair, and Kurt opened his throat like he was caught in the middle of a wide yawn. His Dom's cock pressed in gently, and for a moment, the sub felt a surge of triumph. His concentration broke just enough that his body responded to the intrusion. Kurt gagged and immediately yanked his head back, pulling off Blaine's length with a violent, wet cough that had him nearly doubled over on the floor. Bile rose in his throat and he fought back the urge to vomit. Blaine was at his side in an instant, firmly rubbing his back as he spouted apologies and whispered comforting words.

It took Kurt several minutes to stop coughing. He was breathing heavily by the time he regained control. Blaine slid a hand beneath his chin and lifted his head to meet his gaze. "Are you okay?" His Dom's eyebrows were slanted with distress and worry. Kurt nodded.

"I'm fine," his voice was hoarse, "Promise."

Blaine's expression relaxed a little, "I'm sorry," he said again, "I shouldn't have pushed you that far tonight. I know it takes time to learn how to do that properly."

"It's okay, Sir, really," Kurt insisted, "I wanted to try. It's not your fault my gag reflex works too well," he smirked.

Blaine smiled back at him, "We'll have to train you to take it, beautiful," he replied, sliding his hand up to massage the skin beneath Kurt's collar, "but we can take our time." The boy nodded in agreement and lowered himself against the floor, moving to lap at the head of his Dom's cock. "Kurt," Blaine urged him back to his knees with a gentle tug, "You don't have to."

"I want to," he replied truthfully, "I want to make you feel good. Please, Sir? Let me?"

Blaine nodded his assent, and Kurt dropped back to the carpet. The Dom leaned back against the bed and spread his legs, giving Kurt enough room. Without a moment of hesitation, the sub opened his mouth and wrapped his lips firmly around the wet, heated skin. Kurt bobbed his head up and down, sucking and licking as he moved with confidence. The new, downturned angle made it harder to control the amount of saliva slipping between the seal of his lips, and drool began to fall to the carpet and across his own chin. Kurt was unfazed by his sloppy technique; in time he'd learn how to perfect it. Blaine fisted a hand back into his hair, urging him to move faster. The Dom was panting and groaning a constant stream of unintelligible, pleasure-filled sounds—music to the boy's ears.

"Kurt," he breathed, "I'm gonna come. You don't have to swallow." The hand in his hair tugged lightly, trying to pull him off, but the boy resisted. Instead he sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks. Even though he was waiting for the moment, Kurt was still startled when Blaine's hips bucked and cum flooded his mouth. He didn't have time to hear the Dom crying out his name in a rush of pleasure. He didn't have time to consider the taste or temperature of Blaine's release. Kurt could only keep swallowing in quick, desperate gulps, fisting a hand at the base of Blaine's cock to massage him through orgasm.

Blaine's hips finally stilled. The flesh in his hand and mouth was softening. Kurt pulled off and straightened up on his knees, chin and flushed cheeks smeared with his own spit and a few streaks Blaine's cum. His mouth felt a little sticky, and his stomach felt a little full, but the sub was overwhelmed with a sense of accomplishment. Blaine lifted up a corner of the sheet and wiped the sub's face clean before pulling him down for a kiss. Kurt let Blaine's tongue slip in immediately, relishing the way it darted around his mouth, tasting and inspecting the results of his hard work.

"Swallowing your first time… You're amazing, Kurt," Blaine praised when they pulled apart, "You've been such a good boy for me, all night, just like you promised. I'm proud of you." Still tucked between Blaine's legs, Kurt leaned against his Dom's bare chest, softly kissing his collarbone as a pair of strong arms enveloped him.

"Thank you, Sir." Nothing felt better than knowing his Dom was proud of him. Not even orgasm could quite compare to the fulfillment he received from knowing he'd pleased the other boy so completely.

"In fact," Blaine continued, "My beautiful boy has been so wonderfully behaved tonight, I think, before we get ready for bed, he deserves his first reward." Kurt looked up at him, surprised. Blaine smiled and brushed a hand across his sub's still hard cock. "We need to take care of this anyway," he said. The Dom slowly got to his feet and helped Kurt back onto the bed. When he was lying down on his back, Blaine straddled his hips and rubbed a hand across his stomach.

"Right now, I don't want you to worry about me," his voice was silky smooth, "This is all about making _you_ feel good. I know you're my sub, but that doesn't mean you should be denied pleasure, especially when you've done so much to deserve it. Let me take care of you, beautiful."

Without another word, Blaine leaned toward him. Their chests pressed together, warm and intimate, as his Dom caught the swollen lips and kissed him slowly. It wasn't hungry or filled with desperate lust. Blaine wasn't demanding, only passionate. Kurt closed his eyes. If he let himself imagine a different scenario, or a different life, Kurt could almost believe the Dom was actually his lover. He lifted a hand from the sheets and ever so gently held it to Blaine's face, surprised when the other boy moved to cover it with his own. "You can touch me," the whisper was hardly audible while Blaine turned his attention to his sub's neck, kissing every inch of exposed skin within reach.

Even with permission, Kurt was still a little hesitant to initiate much contact. After all, Blaine _wasn't _his lover. The boy above him was his Dom. When the paperwork was completed, Blaine would be legally recognized as his owner_, _and Kurt would be his property. Their sex had been part of a process, sealing an invisible, lasting bond between them, but they certainly hadn't made love. Initiating contact seemed almost too intimate for the relationship they were cultivating, but Kurt couldn't deny that he longed to know what it was like: not just to _be_ touched, but to touch someone in return. Still deciding to play it safe, Kurt was careful to avoid brushing Blaine's skin. Instead, he slid his free hand through his Dom's hair, smiling at the way the soft curls threaded through his fingers.

"You're fluffy," he observed, repeating the motion. Kurt had no idea where the words were coming from, but he was so tired he didn't really care. Blaine chuckled.

"Not during the school year. I have to use about two-hundred pounds of gel to tame the crazy curls, though."

"I like your curls."

"I like all of you." Kurt giggled, and Blaine lifted his head, smiling down at him. The sub grinned back. "I like all of you," Blaine repeated, "I feel lucky to have you, Kurt. Truly."

Kurt's sleepy grin widened. "I'm lucky to be yours, Blaine."

The hazel eyes sparkled at the use of his name. Blaine kissed him again, caressing his face. Kurt relaxed against the pillows as the Dom slowly worked down his body, feathering his bruised skin with kisses and light, affectionate touches. Blaine murmured words of praise and commitment all the while, showering the boy with beautiful, comforting words. "I can't wait for tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day," he breathed, "because you'll be there, and you'll always be mine. I'm going to take care of you forever."

Blaine pulled him up, and Kurt settled easily into his lap, wrapping his arms around the Dom's muscled back. He was vaguely aware of Blaine rocking him back and forth like a child, and he felt a sure hand wrap around his length, working the hard, throbbing flesh with firm but gentle squeezes. Kurt moaned weakly, his nails scratching pale red lines across his Dom's skin. "That's it, sweetheart." Heat began to swirl in his abdomen. Seeking more of the perfect friction, Kurt thrust slowly into Blaine's hand, and his muscles clenched as he finally came with a broken cry, glad to revel in the incredible sensations of orgasm once more.

"I feel tingly," he said after a few moments, squirming a little in Blaine's arms.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Kurt yawned blissfully through the word. Blaine laughed quietly and lifted his hand to his mouth. Kurt watched as the Dom licked a stripe across his own thumb, collecting the sub's release on the tip of his tongue with a smirk. When Blaine offered him another one of his cum-covered fingers, Kurt obediently took it into his mouth and sucked—"My beautiful, sexy boy."—until Blaine pulled his hand away and brought their lips together, tongues eagerly brushing against one another to taste.

After breaking their kiss, the Dom lowered Kurt back against the pillows, brushing a hand through his sweaty hair. He reached over to grab one of the half-empty water bottles and let Kurt drink before he finished off the rest. The water was cool and cleansing as it trickled down his throat. "I'm gonna take a quick shower," Blaine announced, "Then you'll get a bath, and we'll be all ready to sleep. How's that sound, beautiful?"

"Good, Sir," Kurt replied, easily reverting back to the use of his Dom's title.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, then," Blaine leaned down to kiss his forehead, and Kurt slipped his arms around his torso, hugging him close for a handful of seconds. Blaine shot him a fond smile as he crawled off the bed and started toward the bathroom. Kurt breathed out a contented sigh, hearing the shower spring to life a minute later. He was incredibly sore, everywhere. The tender bruises painted onto his skin by Blaine's possessive hands were sensitive and uncomfortable. He knew for a fact that he'd never felt this exhausted in his entire life. It would take at least several days of relaxation before he regained his full strength.

He smiled through it all, though, thinking of the boy in the bathroom. His dark curls, caring words, and sparkling, hazel eyes. Kurt wondered if his sudden attachment was simply a psychological side effect of being claimed. Maybe his affectionate emotions were an instinctual response, something designed to help solidify their newly created bond. It seemed logical, but Kurt wasn't sure. He'd never been taught what to expect. Regardless, Kurt couldn't help himself. The mere thought of Blaine filled him with happiness. He reached toward his neck to grip the leather collar, just to make sure it was there.

Of course it was there. His collar was real. Blaine was real. Kurt had a Dom, and no matter how much his body was hurting, he'd never felt so peaceful. He'd spent years of his life worrying, but for once, he wasn't afraid to consider what tomorrow could bring. His future was irrevocably tied into Blaine's future; they were one and the same. He had decades of life to live, and his Dom would be there to guide him through it all. Blaine might not be his lover, but Kurt would never be alone again. And it was a beautiful, beautiful thing.

* * *

><p>D'awww, Kurt. Let me snuggle you forever.<p>

Reviews are fun.


	10. Chapter 10: Blaine

_**Edit: **The sequel ("Our Place in the World") has now been posted. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is it! The final chapter! In my original plan, Chapter 11 was going to be an epilogue. Now that I have a sequel planned, I didn't think an epilogue was necessary.

If you've enjoyed this prequel (because really, it's only the beginning) to Blaine and Kurt's life together, I hope you'll stick around. Drama, fluff, angst, new characters, and (of course) smut awaits you. If all goes according to plan, the first chapter of the sequel should be posted before the end of the week. I'll be making a post about it on my Tumblr (archiescrush dot tumblr dot com), or you can just keep checking back on my profile.

Thank you so much for all your support, hits, and reviews. They really do mean a lot to me. This is the first chapter fic I've ever completed. It's not really a huge accomplishment (ten short-ish updates), but it's still a good feeling. Personally, this isn't my favorite chapter, but maybe it's because I've read it over about 5,000 times. Hah. I hope it satisfies you.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. Under the hot spray of the showerhead, he closed his eyes and reminisced on everything that had happened over the course of the night. He even let his mind wander back to the afternoon before, remembering how anxious and then frustrated he'd felt—how much he'd resented the arrangement, to the point that he'd even considered refusing to meet Kurt.<p>

It seemed completely ridiculous to him now. He'd be absolutely, completely insane to ever think of leaving his boy. Kurt was the perfect sub for him. He was beautiful. He was eager to please. He was innocent enough that everything they did gave Blaine a rush, a chance to exercise his dominance as he guided the boy through it. Kurt was inexperienced, but still, their sex had been amazing. Blaine shuddered to think of how incredible it would become as the sub grew more accustomed to it. He would never have to suffer through unsatisfied urges again. God, his friends would be so jealous.

Intercourse aside, Blaine found himself genuinely excited to consider the future. As far as he knew, Kurt had hardly even stepped outside of this house. There were _so _many things he'd never had the chance to see or do. Blaine couldn't wait to show him the world, even if that world was confined to their small town for now. In a few weeks, he'd start his last year of school at Dalton Academy, and as soon as he graduated next spring, he and Kurt would be off to somewhere marvelous. He'd go to college in a big city, and Kurt would wait for his return every day at their high rise apartment. Blaine would be successful, the top of his class. He'd make enough money to spoil his boy to death, and Kurt would be happy, loyal, and always there to please him. Everything would be perfect.

The shower felt heavenly, but Blaine tried to be quick, scrubbing himself down and rinsing the shampoo out of his hair as fast as he could. He knew Kurt was eager to sleep (Blaine was beginning to feel pretty tired as well), and the boy still needed to get cleaned off before that could happen. Turning off the showerhead, he waited a minute to let the rest of the excess water drain before starting to fill the tub. He haphazardly dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

When the proper water level had been reached, Blaine shut off the faucet and dipped in a hand to check the temperature. Perfectly hot. He stepped back into the bedroom and went over to Kurt's dresser on the opposite wall. Careful not to wrinkle any of his immaculately folded clothes, Blaine dug through it until he found a pair of underwear and pajama pants, figuring Kurt would rather not sleep naked. He pulled on his own briefs and some sweatpants of Kurt's that fit him well enough before going to rouse the boy from the light doze he'd fallen into.

"Kurt," he whispered, lightly squeezing his shoulder, "Wake up. You'll get to sleep properly soon. I promise." The boy groggily opened his eyes. "Ready for your bath, sweetheart?"

It took him a moment, like he was processing the Dom's words, but Kurt replied with a small smile and an affirmative, "Mhmmm," the ending of his hum cut off in a wide, breathy yawn that made his nose crinkle. Blaine fought back a yawn of his own as he leaned down and scooped Kurt into his arms. He'd done enough tonight. Making him walk to the bathroom would be ridiculous. Besides, he loved the way Kurt curled into his touch—gorgeous, naked body pressed against his chest, completely trusting, submissive, and content.

Taking extra care to be gentle, Blaine lowered Kurt into the water, smiling at the quiet, happy moan that rose out of his still-swollen lips. Kneeling at the edge of the tub, the Dom grabbed the nearby sponge, still soapy from his own shower, and started up at Kurt's neck. The boy's collar was water-resistant, so the black leather wouldn't be ruined or damaged by baths or showers. Though it had made the price considerably higher, Blaine was glad he'd spent the money on it. He wouldn't have to take it off every time Kurt needed to get clean. It would stay on 24/7 unless his skin got irritated and needed a break from the constant rub.

There was something strangely empowering about bathing Kurt with his own two hands. Even if the boy wasn't so exhausted that Blaine worried he might nod off and drown himself without supervision, he'd still have insisted on washing Kurt himself. It was a not-so-obvious way of training his boy to be dependent, eliminating the sub's choice to care for himself on his own. Blaine wasn't after his loyalty and subservience alone; he wanted Kurt to _need_ him. He wanted the boy to need his Dom's guidance in everything he did, from the most trivial activities to the biggest decisions. The best way to introduce this total control was starting small, and it was all too easy to begin with a kind offer to make Kurt's baths more relaxing. The Dom recognized the manipulative nature of his actions, but he firmly believed they would both benefit from the results.

In the end, Blaine simply wanted to care for the boy. He enjoyed the responsibility it required, and it made him feel purposed. Why should Kurt have to care for himself when he was here to serve his Dom? The less he worried about his hygiene, health, and safety, the better. Blaine would take care of those necessities for him. Kurt wouldn't have to worry about the unknown ever again, and he would show his gratitude and happiness by being wonderfully obedient and eager to please his Dom. It was the perfect balance.

In the tub, Kurt was completely relaxed, slumped back against the wall. His kneecaps just crested the surface of the water, long legs bent to fit comfortably. His head was tilted to the side, blue eyes cracked open to focus on Blaine's face while the Dom worked, running the sponge across his smooth skin. He reached for every inch, nook, and cranny, wanting to be as thorough as possible.

Kurt was certain he'd never been so glad to take a bath. Though he usually preferred showers, simply because they took less time, he would occasionally fill the tub just to sink down into the water and let himself ignore the world for a while. Even on his own, bathing had been enjoyable, but laying here with Blaine by his side—his touch gentle and his smile soft—was incomparably better. It felt wonderful to be cared for. The Dom moved the sponge in slow, soothing circles, caressing each darkened bruise. He trailed it up and down Kurt's pale legs and slid it across his bottom, making the sub shiver. Blaine smirked as he cleaned Kurt's feet and watched him squirm.

"I think someone's ticklish," the Dom teased.

"I am _not,_" Kurt insisted, though his quiet giggles proved otherwise.

"No, you most definitely are," Blaine confirmed, releasing the sub's foot, "I think it's adorable."

"Not to discount your opinion, Sir," Kurt replied, "but you seem to think a lot of me is adorable."

Blaine laughed, "True... I can't help it," He reached over to ruffle Kurt's messy hair, "You really are adorable. And all mine," he reminded.

"Yours," Kurt agreed.

After shampooing the boy's hair (also conditioning at his request), Blaine unplugged the drain and helped Kurt step out onto the floor. The Dom grabbed a towel and rubbed it down his body, unable to stop himself from pressing a few kisses against the pale skin. "I got some clothes out of your dresser."

"Thank you," Kurt pulled on the underwear and pajama pants that Blaine held out to him, smiling as he met his gaze again.

"Do you have any extra sheets? We'd probably sleep better if the bed was clean."

"Yeah. In the bottom drawer." Blaine started across the room, but paused when Kurt reached out to touch his arm, "I can—I'll get it, Sir." The Dom smiled and stepped out of the way to let him pass. Even exhausted as he was, the boy wanted to serve him. While Kurt grabbed the fresh sheets, Blaine stripped the bed and piled the soiled fabrics on the floor. The sub moved quickly to complete his task, tucking the edges neatly beneath the mattress. He smoothed out the wrinkles and fluffed the pillows, his gaze critical and focused.

"We're just sleeping on it, beautiful," Blaine chuckled, "It doesn't need to look perfect." He crawled onto the bed and held his arms open in invitation. Kurt smiled, joining him, and Blaine pulled up the blankets to cover them both before reaching to turn off the bedside lamp. Enveloped in darkness, the Dom immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso to pull him closer. The boy snuggled into his embrace, and Blaine pressed a kiss against his hair, running his cool fingertips across the warmth of his sub's back.

In no time, Kurt's breathing slowed and evened out. Blaine thought he might have fallen asleep. The sound of his quiet voice surprised him. "Sir? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"Don't most Doms choose their own subs?"

"The majority of them do, yes," Blaine had a feeling that Kurt was working up to a bigger point. He waited, lazily spinning a lock of damp brunette hair between his fingers.

"But all of this, tonight… It's been arranged for years."

"You're right."

"If…if we hadn't been meant to bond with each other…" his statement tapered off into silence, the question obvious. _What would have happened? _Blaine considered his response for a moment. He thought of what it would be like to have his freedom of choice. What would he have done if he'd seen the beautiful boy, unclaimed and available to him?

"Well, there would be no guarantees, of course," Blaine moved his hand up to brush Kurt's collar, "but I'd like to think that I would've chosen you anyway. You're very special, Kurt." The sub hummed in acknowledgement, nuzzling his bare chest. Blaine smiled; glad the boy was pleased with his response.

He held the power and control in this partnership. As the Dominant, it was up to him to make decisions and to structure the sub's life. He could do anything he wanted. If he chose to, he could keep Kurt locked in a cage until his services were required. He certainly wouldn't be in the minority if he did. Confinement was a common approach that Doms took to maintain order and discipline. His stomach knotted uncomfortably at the thought of his boy locked away and ignored for hours, even days at a time. Blaine wanted Kurt to be happy. He wanted his boy to obey him because he cared, not because he had no other choice. A relationship like that would need to be built on mutual trust, positive reinforcement, and even a proper amount of affection. He'd promised to never abuse his sub, and Blaine would do anything to keep from breaking that promise. "Let's get some rest now, huh?"

Oblivious to his Dom's inner monologue, Kurt replied, "Yeah," then spoke again, "Goodnight." Kurt burrowed farther beneath the blankets, tangling their legs together as Blaine reached to nudge the edges beneath his side, tucking the boy in close. Wrapped up in warmth with the clean smell of soap invading his nostrils, Kurt quickly succumbed to sleep, his muscles becoming limp in Blaine's arms.

"Goodnight, beautiful. Sleep well." The Dom relaxed into the soft folds of the bed, letting his eyes fall shut. With his sub comfortable, secure, and at ease against his body, he let himself slip into the tired haze at the edge of his mind. They'd spent one night together, and already Blaine felt happier than he had in ages. Both of their futures were wide open and full of possibilities.

* * *

><p>Huzzah.<p>

_**Edit:** The sequel ("Our Place in the World") has now been posted. :)_


End file.
